


Every Time

by Canon_Is_Relative, stardust_made



Series: The College AU [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Sexting, Texting, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer of 2010, and Sam's former housemate and Dean's friend from work are moving across country to shack up and have babies or something, and Dean -- who takes full credit for hooking them up by the way -- took a few days off work to help them move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the "College AU" proper may have ended some months ago, but in true Winchester fashion there was more to tell and we weren't ready to let go. It has been a delight to share these extras with you, but I don't think either of us minds admitting that there's been a selfish pleasure in the endeavor as well: our partnership on this project has meant so much and brought a great deal of joy to the both of us, and it's hard to let that come to an end. 
> 
> This is the last installment we plan to share, and it seems oddly fitting that we should be posting it as I (canon) sit in a motel room in Nowhere, Montana, on my way home to Wisconsin. Thank you, thank you, dear readers, for coming along on this journey with us and our boys.
> 
> From stardust_made: ♥ ♥ ♥ for my Sammy; for all readers, present and future; and for our boys.

_June 7th, 2010_

 

[Sam]  
Dean, I know you think you’re hilarious, [but this has got to stop](http://time.com/3749329/photocopy-cat-university-of-wisconsin-library/#3749329/photocopy-cat-university-of-wisconsin-library/).

[Dean]  
Currypot loves it dude!

[Sam]  
I really highly doubt that. 

Do you speak Cat now? You asked him?

[Dean]  
Hey you wanted me to bond with an animal so I am

So much sass, I swear

[Sam]  
It is pretty funny. 

[Dean]  
:D that's my boy

We've hit the Internet now, there's no stopping us

[Sam]  
I KNEW it! 

I knew that's why you wanted a cat, so you can make internet cat memes.

[Dean]  
What the hell is memes? How do you even say that?

And no one likes a know it all Sammy, how many times have I told you that?

I didn't want a cat and he's not our cat, he just lives with us when he feels like it. He's awesome, I'mma make him famous

[Sam]  
And no one likes an I told you so, either.

[Dean]  
How do I put up with such a smartass, I deserve a medal

Oh and by the way you're the one who says I told you so not me

[Sam]  
What, I never say that. 

Has Currypot been telling lies about me?

[Dean]  
You say that all the time, dude! Even during sex which is weird and awkward as fuck, just so you know

[Sam]  
Not my fault I was right when I TOLD YOU we were out of lube!!

OR that you can't bend that way. Which, by the way, you can't. 

[Dean]  
Someone else would have said I gotta practice a little but no! Mr Told you so would rather be right than have awesome bendy sex!!

If you were so sure we were out of it why didn't you get some!

[Sam]  
Because you said I got the wrong kind last time!

Also last time I went to that store I saw someone I knew and it was awkward. 

[Dean]  
You're such a prude

It's kinda hot

[Sam]  
Shut up. 

[Dean]  
You're way hotter than you should be for a fussy know it all and told you so and a prude

So what now, you gotta let me buy all the lube cuz you can't remember what brand is the best one?

[Sam]  
Hey you're the one who cares so much, you can be the one to go in the store with the two foot dildos and scary chick at the counter. 

[Dean]  
What? She's not scary

Ok, she's a little scary

[Sam]  
She's kind of scary. 

[Dean]  
Prude and a wuss

Maybe we can buy a shitload of lube and not go back there for a while?

[Sam]  
No, no, I think you should have the chance to prove how brave and not-prudish you are by going there once a week. 

[Dean]  
What's in it for me? You gonna wear a t-shirt that says I'm a wuss for a week?

Next thing I'll be buying you condoms too? I didn't even buy you condoms when you were 17, this is embarrassing, pull it together!

[Sam]  
What, you buy lube, you get to fuck me, that's not enough incentive for you?

[Dean]  
Why don't you take a moment to figure out who in this scenario needs the lube more for his pleasure and comfort?

Unless you don't want me to fuck you? Have you been faking your orgasms, Meg Ryan?

[Sam]  
Not that I should even dignify that with a response, but NO, Dean. 

[Dean]  
Yeah I know. No one could fake losing it like that

Why do you think I never last more than a minute after you?

So you gonna wear that tshirt or what?

[Sam]  
You gonna go to the store or just talk about it all day?

[Dean]  
Not going to face that scary chick until I get something in writing. And it better be good

[Sam]  
Better make one of those shirts in your size too. 

[Dean]  
Why, you're there buying lube?

[Sam]  
No, but neither are you. 

[Dean]  
Dude, I'm five states away

[Sam]  
No excuse.

[Dean]  
Yes excuse.

All right, Mikey and Felicity just got the keys from the landlord, gotta get busy unloading the truck. I'll text you when I get to the motel tonight, ok?

[Sam]  
Okay, Dean. Say hi to those guys for me.

\---

[Later that night, 10 PM, Dean texts.]  
Just checked in. Man, I'm beat. How's it going?

[Sam]  
Fine. Your dog misses you though. 

[Dean]  
You mean your dog misses me. 

Just the dog? Alright, I get it

[Sam]  
I think she's moping, Dean. Didn't want to go to the park, didn't finish her food, she's lying by the door right now like she's waiting for you.  
I told her she was being pathetic, it's only two days, but...I don't think I presented a very convincing argument. 

[Dean]  
Dude, give her a cuddle or something!

[Sam sends a picture, the dog is lying on the couch with Sam.]

[Dean]  
Oh I see how it is! She's gonna be fine, she doesn't look too bad there

Your thigh is kinda distracting

[Sam]  
Dude you don't even like making out when she's in the same room, now you want to talk about my thigh while she's on top of me?

[Dean]  
This is different cuz now she can't see me!

[Sam]  
You're so weird. 

Miss you like crazy.

So does Birdy, she's back by the door now cause she heard a car go by. Pathetic, both of us. I'm going to bed. 

[Dean]  
Tell me more

Not about Birdy, about you missing me like crazy

I also wanna hear about this going to bed business, sounds interesting

[Sam]  
Well I was thinking I'd cuddle up to your pillow and probably jerk off so I don't end up humping the bed. 

[Dean]  
You're so hot when you're jerking off, I can just picture you with your legs splayed open

I'm kinda obsessing over your thighs now

Don't let the dog in while you're jerking off, it's weird!!

[Sam]  
I won't, don't worry. Wouldn't want to spoil your fantasy. 

Not as fun when you're not here :(

[Dean]  
I wanna see you doing it so bad

How do you get me so hot for you every time, Sam?

[A minute later, Sam sends a picture.]

[Dean]  
Fuck Sam

Fuck Sammy

[Sam]  
Don't know but goes both ways. Thought maybe I wouldn't after all til you said you wanted to see me. Fuck.

[Dean]  
Go slow, ok

[Sam]  
What do you want, Dean? Love it when you tell me what you want.

I will, I am, like that time you wanted to watch and I made it last forever.

[Dean]  
Just want you to stroke yourself slow for a while, love how your thighs tense up

So fucking gorgeous and tall, those legs on you Sam, I swear

Yeah like that time, just like that

I can just picture you right now eyes closed, panting a little but still quiet

I'm so hard right now it's like I got a hammer down there

[Sam]  
Thinking about you watching me, want your hands on me so bad. The way you look at me fuck dean

Want to be there and take care of you

[Dean]  
How do I look at you? I get out of my mind with how much I want you sometimes, do you get that, Sam

God yeah, just hearing you say it like that feels so good already

What would you do, tell me

[Sam]  
I get it Dean yeah I do. Look at me like you forgot how to move like you want to touch and like you don't, dont even blink sometimes 

[Dean]  
Yeah, that’s it, Sammy, yeah

[Sam]  
Want you up on your knees over me where I'm lying here, suck you looking up at you I know you like that

Hands in my hair you pull when it feels good 

[Dean]  
Fuck Sam, yeah, I want that, I want it so bad

Wanna touch you so bad I could fucking cry I swear Sam

[Sam]  
Dean

[Dean]  
Yeah

Yeah Sammy

[Sam]  
Real close

You were here I’d beg you to fuck me

[Dean]  
Don’t fucking need to beg, never

[Sam]  
Like what it does to you

[Dean]  
Get you ready quickly, you open up so easy for me fuck

[Sam]  
Please fuck Dean please

[Dean]  
Yeah ok ok how do you want it

[Sam]  
Flip me fuck me hard don't stop til you come 

[Dean]  
Got it love it like that

[Sam]  
Dean

[Dean]  
Not hard just deep long strokes wanna feel you

[Sam]  
God

Fuck Jesus fucking Christ. Good. So good. God I can’t breathe can’t catch my breath.

[Dean]  
Wanna kiss you, touch you all over while youre shaking wanna hold you Sammy

Fuck

Fuck

[Sam]  
Made so much noise for you Dean, fuck.

[Dean]  
Good

[Sam]  
Shaking so hard. Touching the way you do, stroking my thighs love how you do that. Make me feel so damn good, fuck, wanna kiss you so fucking bad. 

God. 

[Dean]  
How you moan for me Sammy, you got no idea, low and so good so damn fucking good I love your voice

[Sam]  
Love your everything

[Dean]  
Me too

[Sam]  
Wanna roll on top of you right now hold you down and kiss you 

[Dean]  
Sounds like a good plan, my baby boy’s so smart

[Sam]  
You good?

[Dean]  
Not until tomorrow when I’m back but yeah. You?

[Sam]  
Same.

[Dean]  
When I get back I’mma put my hands on your face and kiss you for like an hour

[Sam]  
God. Feel amazing but miss you worse.

[Dean]  
Yeah, that!

[Sam]  
Can we recreate this for real when you get home? I love doing that, what I said. Looking up at you while I blow you. 

[Dean]  
I know you do, you should see your face, no porn can even come close

And yeah we can, anything you want, anything

[Sam]  
That's cause no porn stars ever going to look at the camera like I look at you

Everything I want in the world Dean, I swear.

[Dean]  
You got it, you know that

[Sam, a few minutes later.]  
Man, on top of everything else that sucks about you being away, I'm the only one on animal duty with no one to guilt trip into letting Birdog outside or seeing what the hell Currypot's yowling about right under the window.

Just had like the second best orgasm of the week and now I have to put on pants, sucks. 

[Dean]  
Dude, I was just gonna ask you about Currypot! Like, it just came to me!

And now I got it in writing that you guilt trip me, your puppy dog eyes won't work anymore, you're on dog duty for like six months!

[Sam]  
Jedi texting :)

Hey! Afterglow confessions don't count, that was like rule #1

[Dean]  
Nerd

[Sam]  
It was your rule, dude.

[Dean]  
Yeah about feelings not about bullshitting me!

[Sam]  
You said dog duty :D

[Dean]  
Yeah I did :D

[Sam]  
No fair trying to apply big brother logic to this

Currypot says hi. He caught a mouse that's apparently what the fuss was about. 

[Dean]  
That cat is a pro! Did you find the mouse just right outside the door and Currypot next to it looking at you then at the mouse then at you like: you see that?

[Sam]  
Yeah, pretty much.

[Dean]  
Yep. That’s one awesome cat 

[Sam]  
Figures it'd be an awesome hunter cat that attaches itself to you. 

[Dean]  
Took the words out of my mouth ;)

[Sam]  
I miss your mouth :(

[Dean]  
Miss yours too :(

[Sam]  
What’s your plan for tomorrow?

[Dean]  
Get up as early as possible, fix up that shed, take off around midday. Should be home by six

[Sam]  
Awesome!

[Dean]  
Get some sleep baby boy, I'm gonna try too, want to get an early start

[Sam]  
Speaking of awesome it was great of you to help them out. I'm really gonna miss those guys though.

[Dean]  
Yeah. But they've got it good, you know

[Sam]  
The bed is gross now.

[Dean]  
I’m a mess too

[Sam]  
I bet.

A hot mess ;)

[Dean]  
True story ;) Not hotter than our bed right now with you in it though

[Sam]  
Miss you, D.

Be ten times better if you were in it.

No, a hundred times better. At least. 

[Dean]  
Miss you too, Sammy. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Not long

[Sam]  
Yeah. Drive safe tomorrow.

[Dean]  
Night Sammy


End file.
